


To Wield the Sword

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [397]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, samurai!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where Clint is a samurai who doesn't know how to use his sword.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Clint glared at his food like it had done something to offend him. He stabbed at the fish, picking off pieces and eating them, while he muttered to himself. If he had drawn his sword, he could’ve easily shown Garrett and his lackeys that he was not a force to be taken lightly. 

He’s long since stopped caring about what warriors like Garrett said behind his back – or even to his face – he knew his worth and giving in to the taunts of bullies like that was not something an honorable man would do, but they’d gone over the line this time, spouting lies about Clint’s dearest friend Natasha. Clint’s sword was too good for them.

They ganged up on him, making it difficult for Clint to get away unscathed, but he won and Garrett won’t be bothering him for at least another week. It still didn’t ease the frustrations he felt about being treated like trash when he’s earned his title as a Samurai just like everyone else despite being from a family of traveling performers. 

He’s settled down now, in this town, and he’s done everything to make a name for himself as an honorable man worthy of the title of a warrior.

“So, you got yourself into another fight?” Phil asked him, placing another heaping serving of rice in front of Clint. 

“S’not my fault.” Clint muttered before he dug into his food again. “I can’t let them go after bad-mouthing Natasha. They did something wrong, it’s only right to make them pay.” Clint proclaimed with only the now empty restaurant to hear.

“Yes, but there were seven of them. I would’ve thought you wouldn’t be crazy enough to actually fight them all.” Phil rolled his eyes. “My mistake.”

“I beat them, didn’t I?”

“Not without receiving more than a handful of injuries yourself, you didn’t.” Phil took Clint’s jaw in his hand and made the warrior turn to him. He examined the cuts and bruises all over Clint’s face and smiled warmly. “Come upstairs later, I’ll tend to your wounds after I close the store.”

Clint nodded absently. They’ve done this routine more times than Clint would care to count. It’s not like he actually liked getting beat up, on the contrary, he tried to actively avoid getting hurt but the part where Phil tended to his wounds was actually one of the more pleasant parts of his week. 

Phil was gentle, and kind, and he didn’t hate Clint which was a bonus. It wasn’t a hardship being friends with him. Although, calling Phil his friend might be too presumptuous. For all Clint knew, Phil might see him more as a rowdy pet than an actual friend. A pet that needed saving, yeah, that sounded just about right.

Even the first time they met Phil had to save his ass.

Clint had been a samurai for all of three days, and already, he’s managed to make enemies. It wasn’t like he picked a fight though, Garrett and his asshole posse just didn’t like the idea that someone like Clint dared to call himself a samurai. 

Clint had only ever learned to use a bow, but the warrior’s weapon was a sword, so naturally Clint had yet to learn how to wield it. They teased him, daring him to wield his sword at them because what was a samurai that didn’t know how to use a sword.

Nobody dared to help Clint because nobody was crazy enough to actually go up against a group of warriors. At least until Phil walked by. 

Clint took it a little too far by telling them that at least he could use a bow, they, on the other hand, could use neither a bow nor a sword. Garrett looked furious, and was just about to pull his sword from its sheath, when a man held his wrist in place.

“I think it’s time to stop this, don’t you?” The man, Phil as Clint would soon find out, said. 

Clint’s sight was a little blurry because of the blood dripping down his face but he could’ve sworn that he saw Phil grip Garrett’s wrist so tight, that the latter had no choice but to back down. It was all kinds of awesome. 

Half a year has passed since then, and Clint still hasn’t learned how to wield his sword. He was starting to understand how Garrett and the others felt. What was a samurai that didn’t know how to wield a sword?

So that night, as Phil was tending to his wounds, Clint asked, as earnestly as he could, “Phil, do you think you could teach me how to use a sword?” 

Phil had huffed in amusement and gave him a confused smile, “What are you talking ab-”

“Don’t try to hide it.” Clint already expected Phil to try and deny it. “I already know. The way you carry yourself, your bearing… You’re no merchant, or at least you weren’t always one.” 

Clint looked up at Phil, with all the earnestness he could muster, trying to get it across to Phil how much this would mean to him. He knew he couldn’t offer Phil any form of bribe because aside from being broke, he had nothing else he could offer. Maybe he could help out around the shop, but he had a job, so that wouldn’t really work. He could maybe overlook it when Phil broke the law or something but then, he’d be letting go of the principles he wanted to uphold. He could-

“All right.” Phil’s voice was quiet, almost guilty. “but don’t regret asking me for help.” His hands worked continuously at the bandage, wrapping Clint’s injured arm.

Clint beamed and, he couldn’t help it, he hugged Phil so tight he felt like never letting go. Clint felt warm hands wrap around him and for a moment, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Clint doesn't know how to use his sword. hehehehehe. I *AM* a child.
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/150920725526/i-know-too-little-about-samurais-for-this-to-be)


End file.
